kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JFHavoc
I just archived my talk page so it's much shorter now isn't it? If you had an on-going conversation on it I might have accidentally archived it with the rest of my page. Just continue it here on this page, and use the same subject header. (Special thanks to Xion4ever and ENX for telling me how to archive my page and getting me the awesome archive picture. :P) About your request..... Sure! Talk Bubbles } Simply put an image before } like you did for the image section. Only this time make it MUCH smaller. Like around 10-20px.}} OMG im such an idiot i screwed up again. I thought I had it when I didnt wow I suck. I screwed up my templates again. If you don't mind could you fix it? whenever you feel like it. KingdomKeyDarkside 05:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Talk Bubbles }'' |text= }}}}} I Screwed it up somehow trying to add this: } |text= }}} KingdomKeyDarkside 05:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Users Help Ya, thanks and thanks. I have absolutely "NO" clue as to what I'm doing and would appreciate some help. THANKS! Um, I need some help making a talk bubble. If you dont mind... --Spaiex 17:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Spaiex Talk Bubble I'd like to have a talk bubble with goofy his CoM image sayng "Ah-hyuck! Did you happen to summon me?"Redeemer & Destroyer 22:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I forgot the colours. The top half is green like goofy shirt and the lower part is yellow like his pants.Redeemer & Destroyer 23:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Help with Talk Bubbles Thanks for the welcome. I could really use some help with my talk bubble and editing my profile. If you could help me, I would appreciate it. -Master Xehanort, Master of the Keyblade Well, I would like Master Xehanort or Vanitas as my main, with the hooded Xemnas as a greeting, likt the one you use. If it's not too much trouble. Thank you. -Master Xehanort. }|vanitas=Thanks for setting me up with the speech bubbles. These are great. By the way, how do you do the profile section? You have data that looks like an article. How do you create it?}} Master Xehanort 20:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with Talk Bubbles i could use some help making a talk bubbleKensei24 16:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank you so much. It was really starting to bother me and I didn't know what to do with it. Zexy Quotes DUDE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!! Page got messed up. do you know how to fix it? KingdomKeyDarkside 08:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) theres supposed to be a moogle where the second xion is. KingdomKeyDarkside 08:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Me! The wiki won't let me edit anything! It keeps telling me the spam filter is blocking me for typing the letter f, even when I don't! I don't know what's wrong! KKD Opinion? Help w/ talk bubble If you would be kind enough to make me a talk bubble, then I would greatly appreciate it About the Vandal I just found out I just found out, or should i say, yesterday, that the unversed are created from vanitas' darkness. They represent his unnatural state of existence,s since he is the "unversed" of ventus, which they explain it is a creature that represents the natural opposite of it's true living counterpart. Vanitas and master xehanort are both the main antagonists not only of birth by sleep but of the entire series. Master xehanort took over terra's body and vanitas darkness is the reason beyond the existence of heartless and nobodies. lol what do i do with this information?--XessEmperor 23:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) but... could you please tell me when will the block on master xehanort and vanitas page be lifted?--XessEmperor 23:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) by the way by the way i forgot the best part. xehanort lost his heart to darkness and produced the heartless and the nobody. but here's the twist, the heartless was master xehanort's while the nobody was terra. his heart resided in the armor a.k.a. lingering sentient. this explains why the nobody is the one who possess the memories of (pieces of it at least) terra. visiting aqua's armor, seeing ventus in xion and his hate. Ironically, the nobody which is emotionless ends up being more tragic than the heartless. he was looking for a complete existence by becoming one with kingdom hearts in order to know it all and control it all, in a sort of effort to understand truly who he was and what had happened. Therefore his quote about not knowing anything besides anger and hate. I kinda feel bad for the guy. my friends are everything to me too lol--XessEmperor 00:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello.... Umm, yes totally a newcomer *noob* right now. *laughs* But how do you do talk bubbles? Thanks Hey thanks for the greetings. I'd need help with a talk bubble,only if they aren't made the same here as in Final Fantasy wiki,which is where I learned most of my formatting Naruto195 15:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello You left a message on my talk page offering to make me a talk bubble, which was very kind of you. If it's not too much bother, would you be able to make me one? User Comics Character 15:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I would like, if possible, a green and orange talk bubble with a picture or Roxas in his Organisation coat. And, um, you can come up with a quote. =P Janaro 16:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Amazed Wow! You would do that?! Thank you so much! *cries happily*